staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 06:20 Dylematu 5 - odc. 2/3 - Spóła; serial TVP 07:10 Wielkie, złe święta (Big Bad Christmas) 22'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:35 Buli - Gdzie się pali?, odc. 103 (Ou est Le Feu?); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 07:45 Classic Childrens Tales - Opowieść Wigilijna, odc. 6 (A CHRISTMAS CAROL); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1996) 08:35 Hania - txt str.777 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007) 10:20 Czarnobrody - cz. 1 (Blackbeard ep. 1) - txt str.777 81'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:45 Czarodziejka (Good Witch, The) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 14:20 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy; koncert 15:10 Julie de Maupin - cz. 2/2 (Julie, Chevalier de Maupin, 2 partie) - txt str.777 95'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2004) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru; program rozrywkowy 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie świąteczne ( odc. 2314 ); teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Książę i skoczek, odc. 171 (Prince and the Hopper); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) - txt str.777 161'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:15 Młode szpady (Young Blades (La Jeunesse des trois mousquetaires)) 92'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2001) 00:50 Eldorado - Świątynia Słońca (El Dorado: Temple of the Sun) 95'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:25 Eldorado - Miasto Złota (El Dorado: City of Gold) 89'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki Mariackiej. Kolęda Nova 2011 06:35 Orędzie arcybiskupa Józefa Michalika na Święta Bożego Narodzenia 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 874; serial TVP 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 673 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:05 Jak było na początku - cz. 1 (In The Beginning ep. 1) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Parada podwodnych potworów (Freaks of the seas) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:35 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki Mariackiej. Kolęda Nova 2011 10:50 Święty Mikołaj (Joulutarina) 77'; baśń kraj prod.Finlandia (2007) 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - txt str.777 95'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1912 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Underdog - Superpies (Underdog) 78'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:05 Szansa na Sukces - Mazowsze kolęduje z aktorami 17:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 465 - Przyjacielska przysługa; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka - txt str.777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 20:15 Między nami Polakami; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:35 Angielska robota (Bank Job, The) 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 23:30 Mordercza rozgrywka (Knight Moves) 111'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1992) 01:20 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 02:05 Osiem milimetrów (Eight Millimeter) 118'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:00 Angielska robota (Bank Job, The) 107'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Najmniejsza parafia w Polsce; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:52 Reportaż TVP INFO - ZDROWYCH...; reportaż; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - SPOKOJNYCH...; reportaż; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Reportaż TVP INFO - POGODNYCH...; reportaż; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 52 - Boże Narodzenie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:48 Reportaż TVP INFO - WESOŁYCH...; reportaż; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Wesołych Świąt; reportaż; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kolędy na jazzowo cz. I; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:20 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 52 - Boże Narodzenie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Wesołych Świąt; reportaż; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 52 - Boże Narodzenie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Kolędy na jazzowo cz.I; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:21 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:36 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:01 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:27 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Powrót bałwanka Mrozika - film animowany (USA,1992) 07:40 Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach, Franklinie! - film animowany (Kanada,2003) 08:35 Smocze wzgórze - film animowany (Hiszpania,2002) 10:05 Kolędowanie z Polsatem - program muzyczny (Polska,2011) 11:00 Święty Mikołaj z 34 ulicy - film familijny (USA,1994) 13:15 Zawód Święty Mikołaj - komedia (USA,2001) 14:45 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju! - komedia (USA,1989) 16:35 Te święta - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wesołych świąt (245) 20:05 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia Gwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2011) 20:30 Roboty - film animowany (USA,2005) 22:15 Hrabia Monte Christo - film kostiumowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,Irlandia,2002) 01:15 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 02:45 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 09:50 Odlotowe dzieciaki - komedia przygodowa (USA,2006) 11:35 Psy i koty - film familijny (USA,2001) 13:10 Grinch: Świąt nie będzie - film familijny (USA,Niemcy,2000) 15:05 Święta Dennisa Rozrabiaki - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2007) 16:40 Gwiezdny pył - film fantasy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2007) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Madagwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2009) 20:40 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po - film animowany (USA,2010) 21:10 Pada Shrek - film animowany (USA,2007) 21:40 William i Kate - film obyczajowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2011) 23:20 Naciągacze - film kryminalny (USA,2003) 01:20 Mission: Impossible - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 03:10 Dowody zbrodni 6 (8) 04:10 Uwaga! 04:25 Rozmowy w toku 05:15 Nic straconego TV 4 05:30 To był dzień 06:20 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:45 Ryzykanci 5 (1) 07:30 Dekoratornia 07:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (16) 09:35 Powrót bałwanka Mrozika - film animowany (USA,1992) 10:05 Miś, który przespał święta - film animowany (USA,1973) 10:35 Legenda o bałwanku Mroziku - film animowany (USA,2005) 11:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:50 Wyścig - film sensacyjny (USA,Kanada,Australia,2001) 15:05 Czysta chata (8) 16:00 Niekończąca się opowieść - film fantasy (RFN,USA,1984) 17:50 Szalona rodzinka - komedia (USA,1992) 20:00 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów - komedia kryminalna (USA,Kanada,2000) 22:00 Terrorysta - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2001) 23:45 Nieugięci - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 01:40 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:30 TV Market 02:45 To był dzień 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Gwiazdkowy konkurs - komedia (USA,2006) 09:00 Pszczółka Maja (27) 09:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (3) 10:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (23) 10:35 Barbie w "Dziadku do Orzechów" - film animowany (USA,2001) 12:15 Życzenie wigilijne Richiego Richa - komedia (USA,1998) 14:00 Królowa Śniegu (1/2) - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2002) 16:00 Czarownice z krainy Oz (1/2) - komedia fantasy (USA,2011) 18:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (11) 18:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (3) 19:00 Timon i Pumba (2) 19:30 Jednostka przygotowawcza - film animowany (USA,2009) 20:00 Na psa urok - film familijny (USA,2006) 22:00 Tajemnica templariuszy (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2009) 00:00 Czas zemsty - film sensacyjny (USA,Aruba,2003) 01:50 Dom: Przed miłością nie uciekniesz (16) 04:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:00 W roli głównej: Sharon Stone (15) - talk show 05:30 W roli głównej: Ewa Minge (16) - talk show 06:00 Na Wspólnej (1205) 06:30 Na Wspólnej (1206) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Tajemnice Smallville (22) 10:00 Przyjaciele (1) 10:30 Przyjaciele (2) 11:00 Okruszek i Piegus - film familijny (USA,1995) 12:45 Po rozum do mrówek - film animowany (USA,2006) 14:20 Narodziny - film religijny (USA,2006) 16:10 Przyjaciel gangstera - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2003) 17:50 Conagher - western (USA,1991) 20:00 Angielski pacjent - melodramat (USA,1996) 23:00 Aleksander - dramat historyczny (Francja,USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2004) 02:10 W roli głównej: Mateusz Kusznierewicz (9) - talk show 02:40 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Fitkau-Perepeczko (10) - talk show 03:10 W roli głównej: Sonia Bohosiewicz (11) - talk show 03:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Scavolini Pesaro 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Scavolini Pesaro 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Unforgettable Moments on Ice 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Magazyn alpejski 10:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka - podsumowanie 2011 roku 11:30 Boks - podsumowanie 2011 roku 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Fashion on Ice 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Tenis ziemny - podsumowanie 2011 roku 13:30 Formuła 1 - podsumowanie 2011 roku 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Trans World Sport 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: A Tribute to The Beatles on Ice 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 17:30 Atleci 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Mt Claremont - Waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Danny Green 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Celebration on Ice 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Cafe Futbol - wydanie świąteczne 21:40 Atleci - wydanie świąteczne 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Boks - podsumowanie 2011 roku 22:30 Siatkówka - podsumowanie 2011 roku 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Rugby: Puchar Świata - mecz finałowy: Nowa Zelandia - Francja 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 J & J Fashion Show 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Klipy Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Web Chart 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Klipy Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:05 Ivo Pogorelich gra Chopina (Ivo Pogorelich gra Chopina; tyt. z wideoteki: CHOPIN - POLONAISE IN C - MOLL); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dokument tygodnia - Deklaracja nieśmiertelności 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Koszałka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Kolędy różnych narodów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Lemoniadowy Joe (Limondov Joe aneb Konsk opera) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1964); reż.:Oldrich Lipský; wyk.:Karel Fiala, Milos Kopecký, Kveta Fialová, Olga Schoberová; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Po kolędzie; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Jeszcze dalej niż Północ (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis) 101'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Dany Boon; wyk.:Kad Merad, Dany Boon, Zoe Felix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 W Nowicy na końcu świata 67'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Natasza Ziółkowska - Kurczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Gala z okazji ponownego otwarcia Teatru Bolszoj w Moskwie (The Bolshoi Re - Opening Gala); koncert kraj prod.ROSJA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Niedziela z... Krystyną Jandą i Marią Seweryn /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Niedziela z...Krystyną Jandą i Marią Seweryn - Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 1 - Wigilia; serial TVP; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Maria Seweryn, Beata Zygarlicka, Sylwester Maciejewski, Borys Szyc; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Niedziela z... Krystyną Jandą i Marią Seweryn /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Niedziela z... Krystyna Jandą i Marią Seweryn - Zazdrość - txt str.777 70'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Jan Englert, Krystyna Janda, Dorota Segda, Maria Seweryn, Maciej Wojdyła, Rafał Dziemidok; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Niedziela z... Krystyną Jandą i Marią Seweryn /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Niedziela z...Krystyną Jandą i Marią Seweryn - Kolejność uczuć - txt str.777 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Niedziela z...Krystyną Jandą i Marią Seweryn - Tatarak - txt str.777 82'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Paweł Szajda, Jan Englert, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Julia Pietrucha, Roma Gąsiorowska, Krzysztof Skonieczny, Paweł Tomaszewski, Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Marcin Łuczak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Za wszelką cenę (Million Dollar Baby) - txt str.777 127'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Clint Eastwood; wyk.:Clint Eastwood, Hilary Swank, Morgan Freeman, Jay Barruchell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Quincy Jones - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2 (Quincy Jones - 75th Birthday Concert) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kino nocne - Rembrandt: oskarżam...! (Rembrandt's j'accuse) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia, Niemcy, Holandia (2008); reż.:Peter Greenaway; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Śladami Świętej Rodziny (Les sejours de la Sainte Famille); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wielkie żarcie - Wielkie przemiany czyli Chaterbriand aux pommes; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); reż.:Christian Duguay; wyk.:Alessandro Preziosi, Monica Guerritore, Franco Nero, Wenanty Nosul, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Jerzy Zelnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 3 - Kredka - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Boże Narodzenie ze smakiem (43); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Świadkowie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Opowieść wigilijna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Hej kolęda, kolęda; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 56; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - "Na skraju Europy"; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Noc Świętego Mikołaja - txt str.777 AD; film TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Święty Augustyn - odc. 2/5 - Khalida (Sant'Agostino ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Hej kolęda, kolęda; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Ze wszystkich stron - Za Olzą; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Bóg się rodzi letnią nocą; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Szabla od komendanta 100'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 56; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 lki człowiek małej grafiki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Gody żywieckie; reportaż; reż.:Maria Szmyt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1788; telenowela TVP 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1789; telenowela TVP 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1790; telenowela TVP 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1791; telenowela TVP 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1792; telenowela TVP 07:45 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki Mariackiej. Kolęda Nova 2011 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 6 - Dom Orchidei - txt str.777; serial TVP 09:55 Panna z mokrą głową 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994) 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:50 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Antoniego w Kalnej 14:20 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II 26'; film dokumentalny 14:45 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy 15:10 Był Luksemburg... 54'; film dokumentalny 16:10 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 860; serial TVP 18:15 Przybieżeli do Betlejem 18:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak MoCarta 19:00 Dobranocka - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 55* - Wielki powrót; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4) - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009) 22:00 Muzyka Filmowa Krzesimira Dębskiego (Fragmenty Koncertu Galowego "Za Zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami Kraju"); koncert 22:50 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II 26'; film dokumentalny 23:20 M jak miłość - odc. 859; serial TVP 00:10 M jak miłość - odc. 860; serial TVP 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:50 Pogoda 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 41* "W pułapce"; serial TVP 02:45 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009) 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy; koncert 04:35 Kulturalni PL (68); magazyn 05:35 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II 26'; film dokumentalny 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Złote transmisje - Eliminacje do MŚ'78 - Polska - Dania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Złote transmisje - Eliminacje do MŚ'78 - Polska - Dania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada - "Speed and Music" - Poznań; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Jeździectwo - Rok na Wyścigach; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - 1/2 finału: Kashiwa Reysol - Santos; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Ze sportowego archiwum - Jak to z futbolem było - cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - 1/2 finału: Al - Sadd - Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Jak to z futbolem było - cz. II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - FINAŁ: Santos FC - FC Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Cristiano Ronaldo - granice ludzkich możliwości (Cristiano Ronaldo - tested to the limit); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Piłka nożna - LM: Arsenal Londyn - Borussia Dortmund; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 RPA 2010 - Dzień Finału; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:00 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? - txt str.777 40'; film TVP; reż.:Igor Mołodecki; wyk.:Anna Radwan, Dorota Segda, Dominika Mroczek, Izabella Olszewska, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Grałek, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Letner, Ola Frycz, Marta Kalmus; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Przygody Joanny 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Anna Sokołowska; wyk.:Kaja Grąbczewska, Ewa Bukowska, Roman Szafrański, Bożena Dykiel, Janusz Michałowski, Leonard Pietraszak, Henryk Talar, Wojciech Asiński, Mateusz Damięcki, Piotr Gąsowski; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teoria Sportu - Najlepsze fragmenty cz. 1 - odc. 12 (Best of, part 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Teoria Sportu - Najlepsze fragmenty cz. 2 - odc. 13 (Best of, part 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Życie codzienne Indian - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 9/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) - txt str.777 147'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Szansa na Sukces - Mazowsze kolęduje z aktorami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Inny świat (Black heaven) (L' autre monde) 100'; thriller kraj prod.Francja (2011); 16:9 23:40 Synowie anarchii - Synowie anarchii s. II 4 (Sons of Anarchy, 'Eureka'); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Złoty środek 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 07:05 Nad Niemnem - odc. 4/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 198 (243) Pogromcy zwierząt; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 199 (248) Życzę miłego dnia!; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany; reż.:Agnieszka Sadurska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Magiczne drzewo - txt str.777 83'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Maja Tomawska, Filip Fabiś, Adam Szczegóła, Joanna Zientarska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Andrzej Chyra, Hanna Śleszyńska, Maciej Wierzbicki, Dominika Kluźniak, Anna Guzik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4) - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 4/4 (odc. 4/4) - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 2/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:JOHN PATTERSON; wyk.:Nancy McKeon, ERric Roberts, Ben Gazzara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 46 - Dzieci śmieci - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 5 - Róża - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Z Archiwum X - odc. 13 Za morzem (The X - Files s. I ep. 13 Beyond the Sea); serial kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Z Archiwum X - odc. 14 Zmiana płci (The X - Files s. I ep. 14 Gender Bender); serial kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 2/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:JOHN PATTERSON; wyk.:Nancy McKeon, ERric Roberts, Ben Gazzara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Glina - odc. 3/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku